deathsexbloodbathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadogasm
Sadogasm (born Benjamin Coupland, Lytham St Annes) is the singer, guitarist and occasional drummer of Deathsex Bloodbath, which he founded in 1998 with Masokiss. He is the primary lyricist. Early life Coupland was born and raised in Lytham St Annes in Lancashire, which is referenced in several Deathsex Bloodbath songs. At 16, he dropped out of college following an argument with his parents, apparently about his sexuality. The dispute caused him to move out of his parents' house and into a bedsit in Blackpool, where he supported himself by working as a prostitute. Around this time, he started learning to play guitar. In 1999, Coupland visited a friend who was attending university in Coventry. He relocated to the city, moving into his friend's spare room despite not being a student and started working in kitchens and offices on a temporary basis. He started to tell people that he was a writer and musician. Meeting Masokiss and forming Deathsex Bloodbath Coupland became interested in the local music scene in Coventry and in Birmingham but found the majority of the bands uninspiring, with the exception of Sweet Tooth, a kooky industrial metal band. Coupland became friends with the band and in particular drummer Rhianne Morgan, who he believed to be a kindred spirit. At the same time, the two met Caitlin Lambert, who was working as a guitarist for a musical in Birmingham. After a few months, Coupland wrote a letter to Morgan inviting her to form a band. Morgan responded in the same manner and the two started writing songs together under the name Deathsex Bloodbath. Coupland adopted the name Sadogasm, while Morgan became Masokiss. As Sadogasm still showed little aptitude for guitar, Masokiss plays all the instruments on early demos. Lambert joined as Caitred Alabaster, while the line-up was completed by Nicola Popescu, a drummer who Masokiss worked with in her day job and who was renamed Nicolas Harlot. Deathsex Bloodbath Main article: History of Deathsex Bloodbath Sadogasm is the only band member to have played on all of Deathsex Bloodbath's releases, predominantly contributing vocals and rhythm guitar, but sometimes also keyboards, piano, drums and percussion. He is best known as a frontman though, once called "the greatest frontman since Liam Gallagher". Characteristic onstage tricks include climbing up high things, alternately flirting with and fighting with Switchblade, and holding the show's prop-and-costume themes together with rambling narratives. His lyrics, jammed with pop culture references, frank depictions of unflattering sexual experiences and covert political references, are often regarded as one of the best features of the band's early material. However, Sadogasm has also been criticised by journalists and fans alike for continuing the band after Masokiss and Caitred's departure, the poor quality of their replacements, and the subsequent decline in quality of the band's two albums without either Masokiss or Caitred. Conversely, everyone loves the current line-up's additions of Sororicide, Switchblade and Justin Appropriate. Outside of Deathsex Bloodbath Sadogasm has released one solo album, 'Swingers' Party', a collection of Great American Songbook standards. Why he did this remains a mystery; it was believed that he was doing so in order to satisfy contractual obligations with Mega Records, however, the band continued to release records on Mega Records afterwards. Sadogasm's only known financial investment was in Mega Records, in an attempt to save the label from bankruptcy. The attempt was ultimately unsuccessful and he remains in litigation with shadowy lawyers in order to secure the rights to Deathsex's original recordings (which are out of print). Sadogasm is divorced from model Patti Schreifels. Category:Band members